Kuro's Last Adventure?
by LovingNinja
Summary: Made for a special friend of mine 3. Mokona transports the group into a place and time Kurogane does not wish to be. Fai's there to help him out, both emotionally and physically. Lemon in later chapters, possible 3rd or 4th. You have been warned. M, KxF
1. Kurogane

**This is a specific fan fiction that I started for a friend of mine. So, to make sure that it's safe, I'm going to put it on this site here without the fear of my parents going through my closet and finding it.**

**So, without further ado, here is my (old) newest fan fic addition~!**

**I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or the characters but I do own this story! Thank you, please read and review!**

* * *

Dark eyes slowly fluttered open, a heavy sigh escaped through dry lips, a dark haired man blinked several times to adjust his eyes to the bright sunlight above him; trees slowly came from the blurs, along with the bright blue clear sky. Everything seemed so beautiful, serene, peaceful…

"Good afternoon, Kuro-pii~!" a joyous blonde greeted with excitement and vigor as he popped his head in the way of the beauty.

The dark man shouted in surprise as jumped up into a sitting position, leaning away from the happy man in front of him. He glared, "What the hell was that for?"

"Fai-san was only making sure you were awake, Kurogane-san," a younger dark haired male explained from the side, sitting formally and nervously.

"That I was!" the wizard turned to Kurogane once again. "Well, isn't Daddy going to greet Syaoran-kun?"

"Would you stop with that?" Kurogane snapped.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" a small fluffy bouncy ball of fur that was known as Mokona shouted as he hopped over to the trio, landing in the ninja's lap.

"What is it now, Fur Ball?"

"Now, now, Kuro-puu, be nice," Fai tapped the man on the head teasingly.

Kurogane ignored the mage while Mokona in turn ignored the warrior and looked up at Syaoran with wide eyes.

"Sakura is waking up! Waking up!" it cried, bouncing on the legs of one who should not be bounced on.

Syaoran looked behind him to see that Sakura was stirring, slowly opening her eyes, waking up just as the creature said she would. He slightly smiled as he crawled over to her, Mokona following.

Kurogane yawned and stretched as he slowly rose to his feet, his question seeming distorted, "So, where are we now?"

"No clue," Fai answered.

Maroon eyes seemed locked to the landscape, blurring as if in thought, "This place…looks familiar."

"Really? Syaoran-kun said the same thing just before you woke up."

"He did?"

Fai nodded, "Spooky!"

Again, Fai was ignored as the shinobi brushed the dirt off of himself, still absentmindedly examining the area, "Well, anyway, we need to take a look around. Do we know if the Princess's feather is near by?"

"Mokona hasn't sensed anything."

"But, that doesn't mean it's not in this world," Syaoran interrupted, standing and helping Sakura up while Mokona sat comfortably perched atop his head.

"True. Ah, good afternoon, Sakura-chan!"

"Good afternoon, Fai-san," Sakura greeted with a tiny tired smile.

"Anyway, since we're all awake now," Kurogane began, "let's get going. The faster we leave, the faster we meet up with some locals, and the faster we find that damned feather."

"Hyuuu~! Kuro-rin is excited!" Fai "whistled" as he rose to his feet, jumping up and skillfully landing smoothly.

"I'm not 'excited'." _I just have a bad feeling about this place._ Kurogane shook his head, "Let's just get the hell out of here."

The others agreed and the group made their way through many trees, a sma;; forest-like area. Kurogane led them through, feeling uneasy about how everything seemed so familiar. Syaoran was in the back, feeling just as anxious as Kurogane, for the same exact reason. Sakura happily enjoyed listening to Fai's and Mokona's joke competition, though, most of the jokes were about Kurogane and his name; the warrior quietly seethed as he tried to concentrate on navigating to a more civilized area.

Soon, they came to a clearing, a large house was seen. This did nothing to ease Kurogane's fears and his heart beat began to race, faster and faster and faster. There was a boy, practicing with his sword in the backyard where they stood in the bushes, hidden. His hair was spiked and dark, much like Kurogane's, in fact, when the boy turned around he seemed to be a younger Kurogane. The ninja's breath caught in his throat, his eyes opened wide with shock, but also pain, for what he feared was true.

"I-It's Kurogane-san," Syaoran muttered worriedly, as he remembered the time he accidentally witnessed everything in the other man's past from that magical book in the world before.

"Father?" the young Kurogane questioned as he noticed his, unknowingly, future self.

Fai and Sakura became worried and Syaoran was frozen as well as Kurogane. Fai, growing even more worried with every second that the shinobi did nothing, nudged his friend a little in the side with his elbow. Kurogane flinched a little, looking to Fai, then back to his younger self.

HE shook his head as he stepped forward, everyone else staying quiet where they were, "No, I'm not your father. Though, I must speak with him."

Chibi-Kurogane glared slightly, "And, who are you?"

"I'm…an important friend. Please, it's urgent that I talk to your father."

"Hmph. Well, you're too late. He left a little while ago."

"Oh really?" the question seemed sarcastic as the man's brows furrowed. "Then why did you ask if I was him if you knew he was gone?"

"I asked because I was confused on why my father would be back so soon and in different clothing! It's not my fault you look exactly like him! You weirdo!"

" 'Weirdo'? What do you mean 'weirdo', you spoiled little brat?"

"I mean, you're weird for looking like my father!"

"Well, then, you're weird, too! You look like a miniature version of him!"

"I'm his son! It's only natural that I look like him! So, what's your excuse?"

"I'm his-"

"Evil twin!" Fai blurted, causing both Kuroganes to look over at him curiously as he made his way towards them, Syaoran and Sakura following slowly, timidly.

"What?" they both questioned, similar expressions of confusion decorating their faces.

"It's true! He's Kurokuro! The evil twin of your father!"

"Fai-san!" Syaoran yelled. "Should you really be saying things like that?"

"Yeah, you idiot," Kurogane growled.

"Oh? I was hoping it would lighten up the mood!" Fai explained, his permanent grin still glued to his face. "Though, Kurokuro, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Kurogane grunted a "sure" and followed Fai to a safer, out-of-hearing range, leaving the two children in an awkward silence with Chibi-Kuro. "What do you want?" the darker man asked, arms crossing in front of his chest in annoyance.

"Listen carefully, Kuro-pin, I only said that to stop you from finishing your sentence. You were about to say 'I'm his son', weren't you?"

"…yeah…"

"You do understand that you can't reveal that to anyone, right?"

"Of course I know that! I just got a little…flustered."

"I know this may end up being hard for you, but you must act as normal as possible."

"I know already! I'm not stupid!"

Fai sighed, "I know, I'm just reminding you."

"Fai-san! Kuroga…Kurokuro-san!" Syaoran called. "Kurogane-san's mother is available! We can talk to her!"

"We'll be right there!" Fai called back. "You sure you can handle this?"

Kurogane didn't answer and instead walked back to the rest of the group. Fai sighed once more as he followed, thinking, _That wasn't a no, but it wasn't a yes either…Kurogane…_

* * *

**That's it for now folks! Please stay tuned for the next exciting chapter!**

**Please review! Thank you!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	2. Unexpected Cozy Night

**I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or the characters but I do own this story! Thank you, please read and review!**

**P.S. As for Kurogane's name, I'm sticking with the manga name, since, you know, the manga came out first way before the anime. Sorry guys, but the anime is a load of bull. So…yeah…sorry…and for multiple plot reasons, I'm leaving him as Chibi-Kuro until the end ^-^, with the occasional difference here and there.**

* * *

Chibi-Kuro, hesitantly, led the group to his parents' chambers in which his mother was currently resting from a long day of prayer. "My mother is often tired and sickly. Do not disturb her in anyway," he warned, kneeling down before opening the door.

The group stepped into the room, young Kurogane closing it behind them. The mistress of the house lied awake in her bed, her attention instantly turning to the four who entered. "Good evening," she greeted with a weak smile. "Please, sit down. There's something you wish to discuss with me?"

They all did as they were told, in a respective form, tucking their shins and feet beneath their bodies, Mokona sitting comfortably on Sakura's lap. Kurogane had no emotion on his face as he spoke to his mother, who he once was forced to watch die; he sounded perfectly calm and collected. For hi comrades, this gave them all a renewed sense of relief and worry.

* * *

"So, My Lady, will you please allow us to stay here until your husband safely returns home?" Kurogane asked, bowing as he did.

"Yes," she answered. "I can tell that you are all good people. I trust you."

"Thank you."

"And, may I ask you a small favor?"

"Of course."

"Would you please tell my eavesdropping son to come in?"

Before anyone could move or say a word Chibi-Kuro opened the door, his face hinting at shame. "M-Mother?"

"Kurogane, would you please show out guests to the spare rooms? In fact, show them around the house, so they know where to find things."

"Yes, Mother," the boy nodded before looking up at the others. He let out a small sigh as he rose to his feet, closing the door to wait impatiently outside.

"Please, forgive my son; he's usually in a better mood."

"It's fine," Kurogane raised his hand in cool defense. "I'm sure he's only worried about you. He seems to really care about you."

* * *

The miko smiled at him, it was bright as it was weak, but she nodded, "Yes."

It became night quickly and Kurogane was left lying on his stomach, his face buried in his pillow of the room. He kept thinking of his father and his mother, the day in which the group had arrived. It was far worse than he feared, there were only three months left before the attack, before his family and everyone else who lived in the area, the village, everyone would be erased. Kurogane sighed heavily into the pillow just as the sound of a door, the door to his room, opening and closing filled his ears.

"You know, you can suffocate if you stay like that too long," a cheery voice stated, walking over towards the dark-haired man resting on his futon.

"You sleep like this all the time," Kurogane mumbled, pushing himself up and into a sitting position. Looking up, the ninja noticed the wetness that covered Fai, the sleeping yukata, the damp hair that dripped water onto the floor. _He took a bath?_

"What, do you watch me while I sleep, Kuro-rin?" Fai grinned as he sat down, face-to-face with his grumpy friend.

"Only when I can't sleep."

"Really? Why?"

"…"

"Kuro-min! Tell me why!"

A snort escaped the man as he glared off to the side, "Obviously it's to make sure you don't kill yourself."

*Blink*…*Blink*…"So…I wouldn't…?" Almost instantly, the mage smiled brightly, embracing the large man, his arms hanging around his neck as he settled into his lap. "Awwww! Kuro-sama cares about me!"

"H-Hey!" Kurogane shouted as he started to pry Fai's arms off of him. "Get off of me! You're soaked!"

Fai giggled lightly, not allowing his arms to be moved an inch. "I won't ever let go!"

"Why not?"

"Because, you admitted that you care about me!"

A maroon eye twitched. "You're a strange and heavy person."

A pout graced pale features. "How mean! Kuro-mu should be nicer!"

Sigh.

"KuroKuro, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I'm just tired."

Fai loosened his grip around Kurogane's neck, shifting a little in his lap so he could look at him eye-to-eye. He seemed…slightly serious…his smile was soft and his eyes were gentle. "You'll tell me things…right?"

Kurogane's only response was an expression of confusion, silent confusion.

"You know, since we're…friends?"

The shinobi remained quiet, his gaze locked within Fai's. Those big blue eyes, they seemed to be sparkling through the room's darkness. They were warm and inviting.

"Fai…"

"Yes?"

"I really need some sleep."

"Then, sleep, silly."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You're still attached to me."

"So?" Fai questioned, his grip tightening, though he stayed careful not to choke the other.

"Well, for one thing, you're still drenched in water."

"So, I was bathing. Is that a problem?"

"It is. You can catch a cold if you don't dry off. Not to mention that you're getting _me_ wet!"

Fai quietly chuckled to himself as he pushed forwards, forcing Kurogane to lose his balance and lie down, back landing on his futon, head sinking into the pillow. "Now, you're lying down. Now, you can sleep."

"I still can't."

"Now why can't you?" the mage added an imaginary annoyance to his tone as he nuzzled his face into the broad shoulder of the larger male.

"You're still on me. You're wet and heavy!"

"Then, make yourself comfortable because I'm never letting go!"

Kurogane couldn't help but glare. "Listen Magic Boy! I really need some damn sleep, so-!" he was cut off by a small, barely audible sigh. The ninja tried to get a better look at Fai's face, something that was quite difficult to achieve in his position. However, he caught a tiny glimpse of it and couldn't help sighing himself. The wizard passed out, leaving Kurogane in quite the difficult situation. He had two choices with two consequences: Wake up Fai, yell at him more, and then not being able to sleep with a pouting magician in his room, or let Fai sleep, and then he himself try to follow the example.

Another sigh came from Kurogane, and at the moment, he envied both Syaoran and Sakura. While those two got to share a room with each other he was forced to cohabitate a room with _this_ guy. Closing his eyes, the ninja ended up choosing the second option over the first, but when feeling arms around his neck tighten even more so, he looked down to see Fai's unconscious body snuggle into him more, shivering.

_Idiot_, Kurogane thought. _I told him that he'd end up freezing._ Kurogane stretched as far as he could to his right, grabbing Fai's bed sheet, and covered Fai, along with himself, with it. Making sure to bring the blanket up to Fai's chin, he noticed that the blonde's hair was still damp. The warrior used one of the corners of the sheet to dry off the mass of golden tresses, being careful as he did so as to not wake the small man.

Once Kurogane was sure that his deed was done, he placed the bit of sheet back where it belonged, making sure that the coolness of it wouldn't bother either of them. As if by magic, the arms loosened once again, and the trembling body began to calm down. Kurogane let out one last sigh, closing his eyes, placing a hand on top of Fai's head, and the corners of his mouth slightly curved upwards in a small smile. The shinobi fell asleep much easier than he thought that night, even with the "heavy" mage on top of him.

* * *

Within no time at all, morning arrived, and an adorable blonde's blue eyes slowly opened from one of the most relaxing nights of sleep in his entire life. He blinked several times before realizing that his bed moved, rising and descending in a slow and steady rhythm. It was softer than he remembered, and solid, and he could hear a heartbeat…? Since when did pillows have heartbeats? His arms were also hugging something, smooth, but did it have…hair?

Fai looked up curiously and was met with Kurogane's peaceful sleeping face. Memories of the night before tinged pale cheeks pink. The feel of the two pairs of legs entangled within one another caused nervousness to spread through the young man's body. He wore nothing under his yukata and here he lied on top of Kurogane, both under the same covers where a hand rested just above his lower behind. It was then that something caught his attention, washing away all the jittered in his system. He didn't remember going to sleep with a bed sheet on top of him. _So…did Kurogane…?_ To his left laid the still slightly damp corner of the blanket, he felt his hair and it was completely dry. It wasn't as damp or messy as it would have been if he slept without drying it…but he didn't dry it…according to his memory. _Kurogane…?_

**Please review! Thank you!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	3. Remaining

**I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or the characters but I do own this story! Thank you, please read and review!**

* * *

The hand on his back slid down his side, catching him off guard as a strong arm wrapped itself around his waist, and yet when Fai looked down at Kurogane, the ninja was still sleeping, curiously. For the first time in a while, Fai was befuddled as to what his next action should be, and yet there was a stir in his chest that felt light as air and an unstoppable grin grew across his features. The mage then came to a decision to allow the other man some rest, and so he softly shifted himself back to his original position, nuzzling into the broad and warm chest he was fallen asleep in the night before and closed his eyes.

"You know, this would a perfect chance for you get up and off of me. Since you're awake now."

Surprised and startled, the blonde's head shot up to meet the face of a scowling Kurogane. "Kuro-mii? I thought you were still sleeping."

"I've been up for about an hour now."

"Then, you deceived me~" Fai pouted, earning a roll of eyes from the other.

"I was trying to get back to sleep, but since you woke up, I can't." Fai's only response was a blink or two, as though he was silently requesting for a reason as to why that was. "When you keep moving around like that it makes it hard for me to relax."

Fai giggled, "Oh? Is that all?" He wiggled a bit more before finally settling down, the scowl on Kurogane's features deepening. "Then I suppose I'll just lie still so you can relax and get back to sleep~"

Though, of course, a growl was how Kurogane responded, "No. You. Off. Now." He paused between each word, emphasizing each more than the last.

"Fine~" the blonde sighed pathetically, releasing the shinobi before sitting up and back, straddling the other's thighs. "Is this better~?"

Kurogane sat up as well, leaning back on the palms of his hands, his expression unchanging, "No."

"Hmmm, well that's a bit too bad then. I kinda like it right here and I don't feel like moving~"

Kurogane reached out, grabbing both of the blonde's shoulders, rolling over to switch their positions and pinning him down to the futon beneath them, their sheet slightly constricting around them as well. "Hey, Mage," Kurogane growled, "when someone makes a request, you're supposed to listen."

"Oh~? I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were making a request~"

A dark brow twitched, and before Kurogane could say anything, the door slid open, quickly catching the attention of the two men, both surprised to see young Kurogane standing there, his expression blank as he took in the scene, seeming numb where he stood.

"Ah, Kurogane-chan!" Fai exclaimed, still smiling despite the boy's mood.

In response, the younger's right eye twitched ever so slightly, "Am I…interrupting something…?"

"No, no, nothing at all! Just a friendly conversation! It's not important! So, what brings you here?"

"I just…wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready."

"Oh, goodie! Thank you so much for informing us, Kurogane-chan! We'll be there in a few minutres!" Fai shuffled himself where he was beneath the broader man. "We just have to work something out real quickly!"

"Right…" the blank expression on Chibi-Kuro's face faltered slightly as he closed the door and scurried away, the padding of his feet being heard through the walls.

"Well, well, Kuro-puu," Fai chuckled nervously, "that certainly was a surprise."

Seeming disturbed at the recent event, Kurogane only growled before pulling away from the blonde, sitting up and standing as he glowered down. "Get dressed."

"Now?"

"Yes, now," the shinobi grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I wanna go eat. I'm starving."

Fai put on a shy, bashful mask, placing a delicate hand gently on one of his now burning cheeks, "Oh my…Well, if you insist…KuroKuro."

The other just rolled his eyes as he stepped off of the matt, "I do insist, so get your skinny ass in gear."

The mage nodded silently as he slowly stood. He removed his yukata, letting it drop and pool around his feet. His blush increased as he used one arm to cover his chest, his hand loosely on his other shoulder. The other arms fell down to cover his lover front letting his hand rest between his closed thighs. "Now, Kuro-sama will have his way with me?" Fai inquired softly, his voice shaken as though frightened for his chastity.

Kurogane's face turned red with anger as he threw Fai's clothes at him. "Idiot! I said 'GET dressed'! No UNdress'! Don't make sound as perverted as you!"

Fai only laughed before he began to dress himself, turning away from Kurogane as Kurogane turned away from him. However, there was something nagging him, itching at the back of his mind, and he that led to him looking over his shoulder, finding Fai still very much bare. It was then that Kurogane wondered as to whether or not Fai's movements were unusually slow. The shinobi's blazing red eyes scanned the magician from head to toe, his creamy white skin seemed to glow within the dimly lit room. Kurogane traced the other's shoulders and all the way down to his wrists. Then, from the back of his neck to his surprisingly whiter rear and upper thighs. The sight seemed to be etching itself into Kurogane's mind, as though his brain was trying so desperately to memorize the image. Until…

"All rightie then, all done!: Fai announced, turning around quickly, his bright grin still plastered on his face. "Shall we get go-" he stopped midsentence as he noticed Kurogane staring at him, as though he were in a daze. Fai couldn't help but change his grin into a sly smirk. "Did Kuro-sama like what he saw?"

Kurogane snapped back to reality after hearing the mage's question. He huffed, cheeks a light pink as he glared at a random spot in the room, "Idiot, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Fai couldn't help to laugh slightly as he took a step closer to the ninja.

"None of your damn business," Kurogane snapped. He stomped towards the door and slammed it open, making Fai jump. He qcuikly stole a glance at Fai before turning to his right and stomping down the hall.

"KuroKuro!" Fai scurried out, watching the man make his way down the hall. "Isn't the dining area the other way?!"

"Go on without me! I have something to take care of!"

The blonde sighed, but in turn smiled to himself softly. He turned around and decided that he was also in the mood for food, and so began to skip, humming a funny little tune as he made his way to breakfast.

* * *

Fai let out a small sigh. Kurogane had missed breakfast all because of Fai's actions, or so it seemed. He knew that right now, Kurogane was hurting and very confused, even if he wasn't showing it. In just a few months, everything of his will once again be lost forever. So, Fai thought that "distracting" him could help a little. Though, from the results, Fai was beginning to believe it was nothing but a large sum of failure.

Now Kurogane was still nowhere to be found and Syaoran and Chibi-Kuro were practicing together in the courtyard. Sakura, Mokona, and Fai were sitting beneath a large tree watching the two go at each other the best they could. And, Fai hugged his knees, trying to hide the growing smile that spread across his face. For some reason he couldn't help but to feel elated at watching the young Kurogane move about like a warrior. Kurogane was so adorable as a child and he wasn't nearly as grumpy.

_Well, he still has his family._

_Family…_

Suddenly, a thought popped into Fai's mind. Something that could possibly help Kurogane, were he willing, and he would most likely be willing. And, then, a pang disturbed Fai's chest, his heart. What for? Why would he…

"What's got you looking so upset?" a deep voice queried.

Fai suddenly turned to the right, Kurogane sitting beside him, leaning back on the heels of his hands as he watched the show. Fai became glad that Sakura and Mokona were sitting on the other side of the tree. He laughed, giving an innocent looking smile, "Whatever do you mean, KuroKuro?"

"You know what I mean. And, stop smiling like that, it pisses me off."

"KuroKuro, I ensure you I don't-"

"I don't like being lied to either. You know that. You know that I hate that stupid smile you force on yourself whenever you're upset." Kurogane turned his attention towards Fai, a serious expression on his face. "You shouldn't feel the need to pretend with me."

A sudden expression of shock caused Fai's face to freeze. His lips parted to speak but he couldn't, and a slight gust of wind passed by, his hair licking his ears and chin, the back of his neck as his eyes never broke contact with Kurogane's.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried, breaking the silence between the two men and gaining their attention. The girl was running to the brunette who had fallen face first into the dirt, covered in cuts and bruises. "Syaoran-kun! Are you all right?!"

Fai and Kurogane stood quickly and rushed over to see if their companion was in a good enough condition. To everyone's relief, Syaoran sat up with ease, wiping away the sweat on his brow, and smiled with the little energy he had left. "I'm all right. Sorry to worry you all."

Young Kurogane smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Syaoran, but you fought well," he held out a hand to the older boy, who took it gatefully and was pulled back up to his feet.

"It's fine, and you fought well, too. Kurogane-san, your father teaches you, correct? How to fight?"

Chibi-Kuro nodded, "When he can. My father is the best swordsman around! He'll never lose to anyone!"

Sakura giggled, "You're really proud of your father, aren't you? You must really love him."

Young Kurogane flushed and nodded silently, all the while Kurogane, grown, was holding red cheeks as well. "Awww! Kuro-chan and KuroKuro are both blushey blushey!" Mokona teased within Sakura's arms. "How cute! How cute!"

"Shut it fur ball!" both Kurogane's shouted in unison, causing a riot of laughter from the rest of the group, and the two them glancing at each other abashedly.

Kurogane changed from his traumatic experience, but not completely, and that thought left a smile on Fai's face.

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading! Please R&R!  
**

**~LovingNinja~  
**


	4. Oh How Do You Do

**I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or the characters but I do own this story! Thank you, please read and review!**

"A-Anyway," young Kurogane stammered slightly, trying to clear his throat. "I need to talk to you two." He pointed at both his older self and the blonde-haired magician.

"Oh, and what about, Kurogane-chan?" Fai questioned, his tone sounding oddly like he was thrilled to hear such a thing.

The boy huffed, "About earlier, when I came to get you two for breakfast."

It was then that Kurogane sighed, rubbing at his temple as he went from looking at his younger self to Syaoran, "Hey kid, take the princess and the furball down to the village. See if you can find anything."

"All…right…" Syaoran nodded almost hesitantly, but understood that now was a time for privacy for the three and the others' presences weren't needed. Taking one of Sakura's hands and heading to the village, Mokona perched comfortably atop his head, it was Sakura who looked back, waving to the others with a slight expression of worry. Fai was the only one waving back as the Kuros glared at each other.

"All right, Kurogane-chan," Fai eyed him as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "what is it that you want to ask us?"

Young Kurogane glanced at Fai before his eyes flickered back to Kurogane, then closed his eyes for a moment as if in deep thought. Letting out a small breath of air that he seemed to be holding in, he stared at the two with a serious expression.

"Well?" Kurogane urged impatiently, not willing to even hold back with his younger self.

"I wanna know…how do you do…'it'?"

Narrowed maroon eyes blinked, "Do…what?"

"'It'."

"I'm sorry, Kurogane-chan, but could you please be a little less vague?" Fai laughed, a bit befuddled by the young boy's question.

Suddenly, a blush overcame the cheeks of the prideful young Kurogane, and doing his best not to allow this to turn awkward, "S-Sex."

Kurogane and Fai froze before one of them fell into a fit of giggles while the other grimaced. "K-Kurogane-chan, what led you…to a-ask that question?"

"Well, when I saw that you two were in the same futon, under the coves, and with Kurokuro-san on top of Fai-san the way he was…I couldn't see what was happening under the covers, so I assumed…that…well…a-and I was curious on how…two men….could…" Chibi-Kuro's cheeks turned more and more cherry-like with every word he could mutter, his eyes slowly falling down to the ground in embarrassment.

Unable to control himself any longer, Fai scooped the young warrior into his arms, holding him close to his breast as he giggled, "Awww, KuroKuro~! Isn't he just adorable? So cute!"

Suddenly, a strong hand fell on the blonde's head, the first barely noticeable but the intent to smash his skull in was clear as day, "Let go of the kid, _now_."

Pouting and rubbing the top of his head, the mage released young Kurogane huffing, "He was just too cute I couldn't help it. Just because you feel awkward about i-" And so that very same hand slapped itself atop Fai's lips, covering that insufferable hole called a mouth of his.

Kurogane sighed, "Listen, kid, nothing was happening earlier. It was just this guy being a fool, which is an everyday thing. And, to answer your question, _neither_ of us know how two guys go at it, so we can't really explain it to you." Several moments passed with Chibi-Kuro staring blankly at the two men, however, when he did try to speak, he was stopped by his older self yelping in surprise from feeling something warm and wet slide up his hand. "You bastard!" Kurogane yelled, taking his hand away from Fai's mouth and wiping it on his pants. "You _licked_ me!"

A goofy grin was plastered on the magician's face, the tip of his tongue sticking out and he winked, "You taste pretty good, KuroKuro~"

A ferocious glare settled into the features of the shinobu, raising a fist wanting to just _grin_ into that obnoxious little face, "Oh yeah?! How about you tell me how 'good' I taste after I shove my foot up your ass and out of that damn mouth of yours!"

"Awww, but KuroKuro, shouldn't we start with small things first? Your foot is soooo big and it may be a little painful~!"

"Oh, I get it now!" young Kurogane declared, a tiny fist softly patting onto his other palm in a sign of revelation. "I see how it works!"

A look of complete dread replaced the killing aura Kurogane had just possessed as he looked to his younger self in fear, "You do?"

"Yeah, I get it now. Thank you very much," the boy bowed before turning to walk back inside, though stopping immediately after. He looked over his shoulder smiling, "If you guys want you relationship to be kept a secret I suggest that you stop flirting so much in public."

As the young man scurried away inside, even Fai became a bit stiff as Kurogane blanched before completely gaping, "H-He thinks we're _flirting_?! W-Why does he-Why do _I_ think that?!"

Shoulders slowly relaxing, Fai sighed, "Well, Kuro-rin, it _does_ make sense."

"_What_ makes sense? _That_ doesn't make sense! '_Flirting_' is _not_ what we're doing! You're just getting me pissed!"

Fai clasped his hands together behind his head as he made his way towards the village, a teasing smile playing at his lips, "If Kuro-min isn't flirting, then why was he checking me out this morning~?"

"Like I would _ever_ do something so ridiculous!" the tanned man growled in response.

"Oh, really~?" Fai turned around to face Kurogane. "You were staring with such intensity earlier."

"I told you, I was just thinking."

"You never told me what is was exactly that you were thinking about."

"Because, it's none of your damn business."

"I think it is when it's _my_ body being stared at, and by a _trusted_ comrade I'm traveling with. Don't bother anymore in trying to deny that you were staring. I could _feel_ your eyes on me." Though Fai paused to allow Kurogane a chance to speak, all he was given in return was a stern expression and blunt silence, and so he continued. "I could feel Kuro-pii's eyes one me," he repeated, slowly stepping back towards the taller man. "Roaming all over my back, arms, thighs, any place those hungry little things could reach."

Disdain slithering onto his features, Kurogane lifted his chin as he kept eye-contact with the mage, "If you knew, then why didn't you say anything? Why did you deliberately take your time in putting your clothes on?"

"Well, to be honest, something in me wanted to test you," Fai answered calmly, relaxed, as he inched even closer the ninja.

"So, what was your conclusion?"

Fai stopped right in front of Kurogane, staring up silently into his blood red eyes, before slowly wrapping his arms playfully around his neck. "Though, I'm not completely sure…I'm sure it means that…you like me more than you say and think you do," the blonde whispered right before slipping his fingers into the dark tresses of Kurogane's hair, slowly guiding the other man down, eyes lowering a fraction. When Kurogane forced his head to freeze for a moment, Fai gave a soft laugh, "It's okay. 'You shouldn't feel the need to pretend with me'." And, as if those were the magic words, Kurogane allowed himself to be pulled close and for the first time in his life, his lips touched those of a man.

At first, Kurogane gave no real reaction to the kiss, making Fai worry that somewhere in this line that he crossed, he may really never be able to go back and what lay before him would be nothing but… At the very least, perhaps he could shrug it off as a joke, as he originally planned to do in the sudden instant such an action popped into his head, but all of that was blown away the moment he felt the pressure of those lips pushing back against his.

Hands gripped at his sides, pulling him as close as humanly possible to their owner. A powerful tongue came out to dance upin Fai's lips, where something urged Fai not to hesitate, and in which he gave it the access it sought. And, as tongues began to slowly explore, hands did as well. One of Fai's hands played with the back of Kurogane's hair, the other sliding down to his chest, flicking one of his clothed nipples. Kurogane moaned softly, causing Fai to chuckle. Of course, Kurogane wasn't one for being laughed at, even in good-nature, and so he set out for revenge. His hands crawled under Fai's shirt, and while using the tips of his fingers he traced small swirling patterns on his lower back and stomach. Simultaneously, the shinobi temporarily pushed Fai's tongue aside, using his own to draw the tiniest circle repeatedly in the middle of the roof of the wizard's mouth.

Fai moaned loudly, followed by a high pitched whimper. The shinobi chuckled and just as his hands slid down, fingers teasing the band of the mage's pants…

"Excuse me," a stern voice called from the house the two had forgotten they stood outside of. Jerking away, the sight of who it was that, not only interrupted but also, caught them made Kurogane turn white as a sheet, and Fai could only smile nervously.

"KuroKuro-san! Fai-san!" young Kurogane stood by the man, waving and seeming completely unaffected by their blatant activities. The man beside him was the spitting image of Kurogane, save the longer hair put up in a ponytail, "I would like to introduce to you two, my father!"

Eyes widening, Kurogane became listless and Fai laughed, brows furrowed with red cheeks, "Hell Sir…How do you do?"

* * *

"You're relationship doesn't particularly bother me, but I must insist that you two 'show affection' in a more private place," the lord sat, cross-legged with arms crossed, his sword at his side as conversed with the two men he had caught in his yard. Inside the private quarters of the lord's room, Kurogane and Fai sat before him with hung heads, Chibi-Kuro told to wait patiently outside.

"We understand, Sir," Fai, though tense, smiled. "However, I must admit that I was the one at fault. I suppose I instigated it all."

"It's fine. Neither of you are in trouble. Just please don't allow it to happen again." Giving a small smile, Kurogane's father seemed a bit lighter in aura, "Though, I can say that I understand the way a man can feel when he's with the one he loves. Sometimes even the smallest and most innocent of kisses can send you over the edge."

"R-Right…"

Kurogane seemed to become a little antsy, and without warning, he stood and bowed, completely startling the other two men from the spontaneity, "Thank you, My Lord, for your kindness. I promise you it won't _ever_ happen again."

A moment passing, the ruling warrior nodded, a fair smile on his lips, "Thank you. I appreciate it." Standing upright, Kurogane's eyes locked with his father's before he in turn bobbed his head in acknowledgement. He then turned on his heel and made to exit the room.

"Ah! KuroKuro!" Fai called worriedly, watching the dark haired man turn around the corner. He hurriedly jumped to his feet before glancing back and giving a rushed bow to his host, murmuring a quick "Thank you". He then turned back and dashed out of the room, "KuroKuro!"

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading! Please R&R!  
**

**~LovingNinja~**


	5. Survivor

**I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or the characters but I do own this story! Thank you, please read and review!**

* * *

As the two men rushed out of his father's quarters, young Kurogane slipped in, looking to his father with a befuddled expression, "Father, did something happen?"

"I'm not sure," his father paused in thought. "It may just be that our sour friend is a bit on the shy side."

"Jeez, Kuro-pii," Fai sighed a bit light-heartedly as he walked beside the sulking shinobi. "You didn't have to run out like that." However, all he was given was silence from the surly man who continued to march forth to their room. "Kuro-mii? Is something wrong?"

Silence.

"Oh, I get it~ You're still mad about us getting caught because it was your father, aren't you?" Fai poked his shoulder with a teasing smile, trying to get the other to lighten up. Kurogane ignored him and increased his speed as he neared the room. Fai was left to stand where he was, blinking in confusion before trotting after his friend once again. "There's really no need to be shy, Kuro-pii!" The door slammed open, and the ninja turned to Fai, glaring and causing the lithe man to flinch from the slightest bit of fear. "K-Kuro-min?" Kurogane grabbed one of Fai's arms and pulled him into the room, closing the door behind him. "K-Kuro-muu, you're hurting me," the mage whimpered at the bruising hold on his right forearm, but was ignored. "Kuro-rin, please, let go?" Fai tried to pull out of his grip, but he wasn't strong enough to overpower _or_ endure Kurogane's strength.

Kurogane gritted his teeth just before throwing Fai down onto his futon. Fai landed on his rear and nearly fell backwards, but was pulled forwards by a tight, almost choking grip, on his shirt collar. Kurogane crouched in front of him, a heated glare in his eyes as they were only inches apart. "Listen," he growled, "what happened earlier was an accident. It will _never _happen again, and it meant _nothing_."

Fai's eyes widened in surprise and his brows curved upwards in confusion, "What do you…surely you don't mean that?"

"I do," Kurogane confirmed, pushing the wizard down as he stood back up. "So forget about it."

"Kuro-sama, you and I both know that what happened wasn't an accident."

"Shut up."

"You didn't hate it as much as you play it out."

"Shut _up_."

"I wasn't imagining it! You felt a spark, didn't you?!"

"I said '_Shut up_'!" Fai fell silent, but the expression that appeared on his features was still one of an aching heart. "I don't _like_ men, least of all you. I just got caught up in the heat of the moment or whatever it is that people call it."

There was a long drawn out silence as Fai stared up at Kurogane desperately, and Kurogane stared down at Fai sternly. Then, the blonde lowered his head, taking a moment to put on his usual fake smile before looking back up at Kurogane. "Right, Kuro-mii," Fai laughed slightly as he stood. "It was an accident, and it will _never_ happen again. It was just a joke…and it meant _nothing_…to _either_ of us." Kurogane took notice of the man's sudden change. It was to be expected, but it felt as though he was being closed off once again, and he suddenly wasn't sure if what he said was the best thing. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go take a walk before it gets too dark," Fai continued his smiled as he walked towards the door, pass Kurogane.

"Mage, wait," he growled, not being able to help himself turn and grabbing the blonde's shoulder. Fai was acting strange and it worried him, despite knowing that he wanted to the other to accept the way he was feeling at that moment. Shame at displaying something so crude before his father, whom he hadn't seen in years.

Fai froze beneath his touch but didn't look back, "Yes?"

There was another moment of silence between them, neither moving, "Just be careful…"

Fai sighed silently, but loud enough to be heard by Kurogane. He turned, shrugging off the other's hand with that same sickening smile, "Jeez, you sound like you're actually worried about me, Kuro-puu."

As Kurogane was about to retaliate, Fai ran out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind him. Kurogane let out a low growl as he slammed it shut. Biting his lip to restrain himself, he sat down next to the door, against the wall where he slowly started to tap the back of his head against it. He let out a low and heavy sigh, along with one final harsh bang of his head into the wall, creating a small indent. "Damn it…stupid mage…"

That look, and that voice, they kept repeating like a never-ending slideshow in Kurogane's mind. Fai's smile. Of course it was fake, but it was different from the others. This one…actually showed the sorrow in Fai's eyes, almost as if he were cracked and beginning to break. His voice, even though it was only for a second, when he said "to _either_ of us" it strained, Kurogane was sure. The shinobi knew exactly what was happening. Right now, Fai was running around finding a safe place to cry, if he wasn't already. He wasn't stupid, he knew how the blonde was feeling towards him. He realized _that_ a while back.

With all of that damn flirting, those nicknames, somehow, their magic worked on him. For some strange reason they could read each other almost perfectly, Fai and he. So, as he began to get to know him a little better, as best he could with all the secrets he was keeping, Kurogane found himself actually falling for the blonde. Even if the smiled were fake, he couldn't help but find them to be charming. Though, his rare _real_ smiles were nothing short of beautiful. Fai, even though he was a coward, he was still kind. He would never and could never intentionally hurt someone, and he would never turn his back on those he cared for. He was a funny little creature who found it most fun to tease and prod at Kurogane. Then again, that's how Fai showed affection. Once Kurogane understood it, he began to take it into consideration and return the favor.

He would give Fai what he wanted, the reaction he so sought. Especially when it came to chasing him. Kurogane didn't mind it in the least, he actually thought it was a little fun. It also gave him opportunities to get close with Fai without being too overbearing. Fai was a goof ball, especially when trying to entertain the kids. His craziness made him so endearing that sometimes Kurogane felt he had to retrain his thoughts ten-fold or else he'd take the wizard right then and there. Though, he couldn't deny the overall attractiveness of the mage, he'd be blind to.

Kurogane would be lying if he denied ever having any of _those_ thoughts towards the blonde, and he would have more than he would have liked, and even more frequently in his dreams. He sighed, not entirely sure on what he was to do now. He had just told Fai he didn't have those intentions which, of course, was a lie. He knew why he yelled and why he was upset, he couldn't control himself after the humiliation he suffered, he had no real intention of hurting Fai as he did. With that sudden kiss and his father returning home it was so sudden that Kurogane found himself unable to keep track of it all and what he felt just came out before he could think on it as he usually did. Perhaps it would have been better if he had just turned Fai away and never allowed the kiss to happen in the first place.

A knock was heard at the door, and Kurogane inquired as to who it was in his usual monotone. "It's Sakura," the gentle voice answered somewhat nervously.

"Come in."

Sakura slid open the bedroom door, and once she took a step inside she looked around, confused, "K-Kurogane-san?"

"Oi, down here."

She looked to her right, then behind her to see Kurogane sitting cross-legged, his arms also crossed in front of his chest. "Kurogane-san," she sighed, "what are you doing down there?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"Does it have something to do with Fai-san?"

Kurogane's gaze turned into a slight defensive one, almost warning the princess to choose her words carefully, "Why do you ask that?"

"Well, when Syaoran-kun, Moko-chan, and I returned we saw Fai-san running towards the forest area. He seemed upset. Syaoran-kun, Moko-chan, and I split up to find you to see if you knew why."

The shinobi sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned back into the wall, "I said some things, that's all."

"A-Are you sure? Fai-san seemed to be hurting badly. Were your words that harsh?"

He thought back on that. "My tone was more than likely worse than words…"

"Kurogane-san…"

"Listen, I understand that you want to help, Princess, but there's nothing that you can do. This is between the mage and me." Sakura fell silent. She hated feeling useless. Kurogane sighed once more, "I'm sure the idiot will be back soon. So, go tell the others not to worry, all right?"

Sakura nodded and gave him a small smile. He returned it and shooed her out where she went in search of her friends and he returned his state of thinking. What could he do if he had to patch things up between them?

* * *

He knew this was all his fault. The fact that he was able to get Kurogane to notice him at all was exciting enough. He wanted things, he noticed himself, to go faster, as if the two had no time left in the world. But, perhaps he rushed too quickly, after so recently coming to terms with his own feelings. If only he didn't take the first step, he should have waited for Kurogane. Now his vision was becoming blurry, even as he tried to wipe the tears away, they were only relentless. He'd been walking around aimlessly the rest of the day, his throat was dry and his stomach was utterly empty.

It was dark now, and the light of the moon was his only source of vision. He wasn't quite sure where he was, but he felt his destination near. No matter what, he had to keep going. When he came upon the familiar home, he felt himself turn numb. He walked right pass the spot where he and Kurogane kissed, hoping to erase it from his own mind. He was fed up with trying to rid himself of the pesky tears that would not cease and just allowed them to make streaks upon his cheeks.

He felt so dramatic with this whole situation. The thoughts that were running in circles in his mind, he couldn't help it. He kissed Kurogane, the one he came to love and who he thought could return it in the slightest. Kurogane _did_ kiss him back, and threw in a bit more displays of affection with his dexterous fingers. However, their moment together was tossed aside as "nothing". What would have happened had they not been interrupted? If they had progressed, would Kurogane still have been able to label it as "nothing" or an "accident"?

Fai shook his head as the tears began to pour at the thought, his eyes becoming red and puffy. He would stop thinking about it, or else it would hurt more. He had to stop. He slid the bedroom door open and slightly smiled to himself. Like the night before, the only light in the room was the small rays coming from the lunar orb in the night sky. Kurogane lied in his futon, eyes closed on his right side and facing the door.

_He's so peaceful when he's sleeping_, Fai thought with a small chuckle. He silently crossed over to the sleeping shinobi and kneeled down cautiously. He cupped Kurogane's exposed left cheek, gently, and softly ran his thumb up and down just below his eye, occasionally bumping into Kurogane's beautifully long eyelashes.

"Do you," Fai whispered, "have any idea? One clue? As to how I'm feeling? What your very presence does to me?" Fai paused to take in the soft sounds of Kurogane's breathing. "I…love you, Kurogane. Whether you accept it or not, I…will love you more than anything in the world, perhaps. Al the dimensions put together, and so forth." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss above Kurogane's brow before retracting his hand.

With one hand under his pillow, Kurogane's spare arm, his left one, was all alone to lay in front of him. Fai took this opportunity to be brave and sneak beneath that arm and scoot close to Kurogane as they lied together. Making sure that Kurogane's arm was secured around him, Fai then face Kurogane before snuggling into his chest. He used his hands for pillows, leaving his arms to be the only thing to separate them and then close his eyes, the last traces of tears slipping beneath them. He didn't care if tomorrow he would get yelled at, or even killed. Right now, this is where he was supposed to be. Whether Kurogane loved him or not, it would not stop him tonight. He needed to be at Kurogane's side. That is where he always belonged, and he was not the only one who knew this.

Fai was out like a light within five minutes. Only a few minutes later did a pair of dark red eyes snap open before darting down low to focus on a certain golden-haired magician. Kurogane removed his arm from the slender man to mimic Fai's actions just moments ago. Caressing his soft pale cheek, but to lightly wipe his ice cold tears away as well. "Idiot," he whispered harshly before embracing Fai close to him. "I care about you, too…" Then, Kurogane kissed the top of the wizard's head, just before dozing off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Once again, morning came, some sunlight shining onto the large bundle in the middle of the room, atop one of the two futons. Wide blue eyes were, again, the first to open in greeting the new day. Blinking once, twice, thrice, trying to adjust and allow his brain and body to wake up from another soothing sleep. For a moment he forgot how he came to be in the strong arms of the Japanese man he loved before it came back to him. Looking up at what seemed to be the sleeping face of his beloved, he waited for a few minutes, staring at it, waiting. When it all seemed fine, he closed his eyes and squeezed himself close to Kurogane, nuzzling his face into his broad chest as if wishing to become a part of him.

"You should know that I wake up before you," Kurogane mumbled.

Fai sighed heavily before looking up at Kurogane, this time not bothering with applying his fake smile. "Good morning, Kuro-pii."

Kurogane looked down, a blank stare on his features and not bothering to remove his arm from around Fai's waist. "Fai…"

"Yes?"

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading! Please R&R!  
**

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 10/3/13**


End file.
